12 Days of Zelda Christmas
by PandaPrincess79
Summary: 12 fics leading up to the 12 days of Christmas, Zelda style! Several pairings, mostly humor.
1. Day 1: Mistletoe (PipitFledge)

AN; Day 1: Mistletoe (Pipit x Fledge, Skyward Sword). This is actually my first time writing Shonen Ai, and my first time writing for the Skyward Sword, so I hope I did good! Please, enjoy!

Fledge walked along the snowy paths of Skyloft, being careful not to slip on the patches of ice. The air was crisp and cold. It had been lightly flurrying all day, most everyone was locked up inside to escape the weather incase it started to snow heavily again. Fledge liked the cold weather, unlike most people. He liked the way the cold snow would land on his cheeks, and then slowly melt away. He had originally planned on picking up food for the school, but the baazar was closed because of the winter storm. So, he ended up taking a long walk around the town.

He slowly walked over the bridge, looking at the frosty trees, and the white grounds. _I wonder if Pipit is out? _he thought. Fledge and Pipit had been dating for a month or so. They had been out on a few dates, but not enough to say that they were boyfriends. Fledge did hope that soon enough they would be though. He continued on his walk, heading towards the Knight Academy. He walked up the frosty steps, and up to the the entrance gate.

"Hey Fledge!" Pipit yelled as he popped out for the side of the gate. Fledge gasped, in shock, and started to stumble backwards almost falling down the stairs.

"Woah!" Pipit exclaimed as he grabbed Fledge's lower back with one hand, and his hand with the other. Fledge blushed a deep red, as he looked into Pipit's eyes. Pipit pulled him up onto the soft snow in front of the school's main entrance, still holding him.

"I'm sorry, Fledge. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," Fledge lightly giggled.

Pipit pulled him in closer and smiled. Fledge looked at the ground blushing even harder, he was slightly embarrassed at the thought of someone possibly seeing them. Pipit brought his mouth the his ear.

"I want to take you somewhere special," he said, "Come with me." Fledge nodded.

"O-o...okay."

Pipit still held onto his hand.

"Hm...Your hands are cold," he said as he lead him down the stairs.

"Oh, well I put my hands in the snow, so th-"

Pipit grabbed the other hand, causing Fledge to stop talking. He held them tightly.

"Let me warm them for you," he said with a light smile. Fledge blushed.

"You blush so much," Pipit stated as he walked him around the baazar.

"I guess I do," he said "I can't really help it sometimes." He followed Pipit up the steps to the upper level of the academy.

"I think it's cute," Pipit said.

"You...do?" Fledge asked.

"Actually, I think _you're_ cute," Pipit added.

Fledge looked in his eyes.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Pipit said as he pulled him up the large flight of stairs. They reached the top of the stairs, and walked a little further, nearing the Goddess Statue.

It was covered in soft white snow, and it glistened and sparkled like an amber relic. Fledge was speechless at the beauty.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Pipit stated as he looked at the snow-covered statue.

"It's quite beautiful," Fledge agreed, "I've never seen anything like it". Pipit laughed and looked up into the sky.

"Well, would you look at that?" he walked over to a tree.

"Oh, wow, it still has some leaves," Fledge said.

"They're not just any leaves," Pipit told him, "It's mistletoe."

Pipit took his hand again and brought him under the tree.

"If couples stand under the mistletoe, they're supposed to kiss." Fledge blushed.

"K-kiss?" he asked, alarmed. Pipit leaned in, but he pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Did I do something?" Fledge got flustered.

"I'm sorry Pipit... I just... I don't know if I'm ready to be... kissed." Pipit looked shocked.

"It's fine, really. I'm sorry, Fledge. Maybe taking you here wasn't such a good idea," he said, "You should probably get back inside before you freeze out here."

"Okay, I'm sorry, Pipit," Fledge apologized as he walked away. Pipit smiled.

"Hey, Fledge, You dropped something," he said as he grabbed his shoulder. Fledge turned around.

"Thanks Pi-" He blushed in embarrassment as he was cut off when Pipit softly kissed him. It was a very passionate kiss, indeed. Pipit broke away.

"Tricked you," he said.


	2. Day 2: No Socks

AN; Day 2: No Socks! (Wind Waker). In this fic, Aryll is inspired by myself. I absolutely hate socks, and I never wear them. I hope you guys enjoy!

Though you wouldn't think so, every December through February, it snows in Outset Island. It gets freezing outside, and the oceans get so cold that you would die if you tried to swim in them. Granny would keep the house nice and warm for Link and Aryll.

"Link!" Granny yelled to him, "we need some firewood!" Link climbed down the ladder.

"Okay, Granny. I'm on it!"

"Wait, big brother!" Aryll said as she got up from the floor, "can I come with you?" Link nodded.

"Go and get your warm clothes on," he said "and don't forget the socks."

She smiled, and quickly climbed up the ladder. She grabbed her coat, scarf, hat, and boots. _I don't need socks, _she thought, _I'll get way too hot!_

Ever since Aryll could remember, she didn't like wearing socks. They made her way too hot. But Granny and Link would always tell her, 'Don't forget your socks, or you'll catch cold,' or 'You need your socks, Arryl!' She would always put them on, though, and when they looked away, take them off.

She climbed back down the ladder, sockless and perfectly warm.

"Are you sure you remembered your socks?" Link asked. Aryll rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't lie to you, big brother!" Link looked at her in suspicion, and took her hand.

"Okay, we'll be back soon, Granny," he said.

"Be safe, you two!" she told them as they walked out of the door. Aryll grabbed Link's hand tightly as she felt the cold air from outside hit her face.

It's really cold out!" she stated as she walked down the snowy steps and into the rest of the island.

"We should probably hurry," Link added. They walked along, trying to find a nice tree for firewood.

"I know you didn't put on your socks," he said.

_Oh no, I've been found out! _Aryll thought.

"I did to!" Link smirked.

"Then why don't you show me?" Aryll went pale.

"B-but...Link...I'll get cold if I take my boots off," she bluffed. Link stopped walking, and raised an eyebrow at his younger sister. She sighed.

"Okay, fine...you caught me."

"I should probably tell Granny that you went out without socks again, so she can punish you," he said.

"No, please don't, Link!" Aryll begged, "I'll do anything, just please don't tattletale to Granny!"

Link smiled at her, worrying Aryll even more.

"Okay, I'll let it slide this time."

Aryll hugged her brother tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Come on now, Aryll, we need to get firewood so we can eat lunch." Link said as he broke away from her hug. She nodded, and they continued to walk the snowy island in search of a tree.

Link and Aryll had to share a bed during the winter so that they could conserve heat. However, he had to stay far away from Aryll, because she would put her cold little feet on him. _I swear, this is the last time, _Link thought, _If she tries to put her feet on me, I'm going to stop it, once and for all._

The first few hours went fine. Aryll kept her back to Link's, and her feet towards the wall. Link was sleeping peacefully, when suddenly, he felt little cold spots on his thighs. His eyes shot wide open, and he looked towards the fast asleep Aryll. He hesitated, but he finally did it. He slid his hand under the covers, and lightly tickled her feet. She woke up.

"Link, what was that?" she asked him.

"Hmm? What was what?"

"That... thing... it tickled my feet..." she said. Link's eyes got big.

"Oh no... It couldn't be," he mumbled. Aryll looked at him in confusion.

"The sock monster."

"The what?" she asked, "what's a sock monster?" Link took a deep breath.

"There is an old legend, from the times of the hero of time, of a monster. The story goes like this," he said, "when kids wouldn't wear their socks, a monster would come for them in the middle of the night, and eat their feet off." Aryll's face lit up with fear.

"E-eat my feet off?!" Link nodded.

"However, he has one weakness," he added.

"What? What is it?"

"All you need to do is wear socks all the time, and he'll stay away."

Aryll jumped out of bed, and ran over to her drawer. She pulled out a pair of socks, and quickly slid them on her feet. She crawled back into bed.

"You're sure this will work?" she asked hesitantly.

"I am completely sure," Link replied, "now go to sleep, Aryll." She smiled.

"Goodnight, big brother."

"Link!" Granny yelled, "would you go get the firewood? I need to start making the soup."

"Okay Granny," he said as he got up off of the floor.

"Hey Aryll, do you want to come?"

"Sure! Let me go get my warm clothes on." She climbed up the ladder and quickly threw on the items she needed. She went back down, and walked over to Link.

"I'm ready!" she said.

"We'll be back soon, Granny!"

She ran out of the door, pulling Link behind. They walked on their normal route, going to the forest.

"Hey Aryll," he asked, "did you remember your socks?"

"Yes, of course I did, Link!" He laughed.

"Then why don't you show me?" She smiled, and sat down in the snow.

"Aryll, what are you doing?" She pulled off her boot, and revealed her thickest wool socks.

"I told you!" she said.

"Okay, okay, you got me." Link admitted defeat. He grabbed Aryll's hand, and pulled her out of the snow.

"Come on, we have firewood to find!"


	3. Day 3: Snow Day

Day 3: Snow Day (Twilight Princess) AN; This is not really holiday themed. I based it more on the times when my dearest friends come over, and I really don't want to hang out with them. However, like in the story, as much as I don't want to when they first come over, I end up having a great time with them. I hope you enjoy it, even if it isn't holiday themed!

Link laid fast asleep in his bed. All week long he had worked hard, helping Fado at the ranch, helping Sera get new inventory in, playing with the kids, and so much more. He had one plan today, and that was to go into the woods and relax. No one but him. Link's eyes slowly opened, although he thought he could sleep all day. He sat up in his small bed and stretched his arms. It was freezing in his house. He slid out of bed and pulled his blanket along with him, wrapping it around himself. Link climbed down the multiple ladders, trying to quickly get to the fireplace so he could finally be warm. The fire he had made last night had been out for quite sometime.

"Huh, weird," he said, "that was a pretty good fire."

Link knelt down on the floor, and checked the firewood holder. It was empty. All that was left was a few pieces of bark, but that would be useless. _I guess I'll have to go get some more wood, _he thought as he got up off of the floor. He walked over to the small table in the corner and grabbed his coat. He threw it on over his wool pants and cotton shirt. Link walked over by the door, and picked his boots up off of the ground. He slid them on quickly so he could get out as soon as possible. Before he left, he wrapped his scarf around his neck. He headed out of the door. As soon as Link walked out, he was hit with a blast of cold air. He looked around, and what he saw surprised him. There was snow everywhere. It was at least a foot deep, and it was light and fluffy. Link climbed down the frosted ladder, and plopped down in the thick snow below. Link started walking towards the Faron woods. The snow slowed him down a bit, but he liked it. He always loved the first snow of the year. You didn't have to do anything. You could just sit back at home, drink tea, and watch the snow fall. Link calmly walked along, when suddenly, he heard crunching of snow. He immediately knew what it was, and he took off running into the woods.

Talo, Malo, Beth, and Colin ran up to Link's house.

"Link! Wake up!" Talo yelled excitedly. They got no reply.

"Come on, it's the first snow, Link!" Colin said. Malo rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you guys. Maybe poor Link doesn't want to be bothered by you," said Malo. Talo glared at him.

"Well, it's not my fault that we have a gift for him!"

"Talo, it's not that important. I mean, he's always here," Beth said as she let out a sigh.

Malo scanned the ground, and noticed the tracks leading from the house to the woods.

"Everyone, follow me," he told them.

They didn't hesitate, because they didn't want to make Malo mad. Malo walked ahead of them all. He noticed that the tracks started to get more spaced apart. _Hmm, thought we wouldn't notice, Link?_ he thought.

"He started running about here," Malo stated, "he thought we wouldn't notice."

Link ran quickly through the snowy forest. He sweat got cold in the air. He loved all of the children, but he just wanted today for himself. He was out of breath, but he managed to keep on running towards the northern section of the Faron Woods. Link could care less about being out of breath and worn out, he was just so tired he could barely function. He had tripped over about four or five large roots, falling face flat into the snow. Even though he had planned on it, he didn't even want to be out in the woods today.

"I swear, after I'm sure that they're gone and I get the firewood, I'm going back home," he mumbled to himself.

Link slowed down a bit. He had reached the entrance of the cave. He didn't even think about bringing a lantern when he left the house. Link sighed, and turned away. He looked down. Before him, Malo, Talo, Beth, and Colin stood. They stared back up at him.

"Thought you could run, huh, Link?" Talo asked.

"Yeah, Link," Malo agreed "I thought you were better than that."

Link just stood there, looking at them in shock. _How... how did they find me?_ he thought. He started to sweat more, and got paler every second. Beth looked at him in concern.

"Link, are you feeling okay?" she asked.

He cleared his throat.

"...Y-yes... I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Colin said.

Link nodded, even though he wasn't at all fine. Everything looked somewhat blurry. All he could really make out were the kids, but everything else was just blurred white. All he wanted to do was just go home and sleep, but know that they had found him, there was no chance of that happening today. So, he just started walking away, hoping that they would just leave him be. But of course, they all ran after him.

"Link, we have something for you!" Beth said excitedly.

"Yeah, you're really gonna like it!" Talo told him.

Link just smiled and nodded, and continued walking.

_I can't even get firewood now, _Link thought _Why, why today? It could have been anytime, but it had to be today? _As annoyed as he was, Link would never let it show. He just continued walking back to Ordon, awkwardly smiling, half listening to everything the kids excitedly shared with him, and nodded.

The group eventually reached Link's house again. Talo was in the middle of telling Link a story about how his dad, Jaggle, had been freaking out all day because the water wheel on the side of their house kept freezing.

"And I swear, every single time, Dad goes out there and starts huffing about how much he hates this weather. It's so annoying!"

"I am so sorry, Talo. My dad is in Hyrule, and was going to come home today, but he probably won't because of the amount of snow." Colin stated.

Link looked at all of them. In that moment, he realized something. All of these kids walked all the way to his house, walked all the way through the forest, and back to his house, just so they could see him. Any of them could have decided to spend the day with their families, but instead they chose to spend it with Link. And in that moment, Link felt more appreciated than he had ever felt before. Link smiled at them.

"Hey," Link said, catching their attention "why don't you guys come up and hang out with me the rest of the day?"

All of the children's faces lit up with happiness, and excitement. Even Malo's, which was a rare sight.

"Really, Link?!" Beth asked.

"Really," he replied.

One by one, the children climbed up the ladder, and went into the house. It was freezing inside.

"Oh, no... I completely forgot," Link mumbled.

"Forgot what?" Colin asked. Link sighed.

"Firewood."


	4. Day 4: Caroling

Day 4: Caroling (Ocarina of Time) AN; This is my first time ever writing for OoT! This one is more holiday themed than the last two. So please, enjoy the first actually somewhat holiday themed story of the 12 days of Zelda Christmas!

Princess Zelda sat alone in her room. It was coming close to the holidays, and she was very excited. She couldn't stop thinking about everything holiday-related. The holiday feast at the castle, snow, presents- she just couldn't stop thinking about any of it. As excited as she was, today she felt quite bored. So, she just sat in her room and looked out the window, thinking of all of the things she could be doing. She let out a sigh.

"Are you alright, princess?" Zelda turned around.

"Oh, Impa. It's you," she said. Impa smiled and walked over to the young girl.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, not really," Zelda told her, "I'm just so bored."

"Well, why don't we find something to do?" Zelda smiled.

"Really? Like what?" she said happily. Impa thought.

"I don't know," she stated after a few minutes, "try thinking of something... holiday themed."

Zelda considered her words. It took her a little bit longer than Impa. She had to go through all of the possibilities in her head. Finally, one came to her.

"How about we go caroling in castle town?" she suggested. Impa smiled and walked to the door. For a moment, Zelda panicked.

"W-wait," she said as she ran to her caretaker, "where are you going?"

"To get warmer clothes on."

Impa walked out of the door and went to her bedroom. Suddenly, the happiness returned to Zelda's heart. Zelda went to go get ready. She couldn't wait to go caroling with Impa. You see, Zelda was never allowed out of the castle, unless she was escorted by tons of knights. But today, she could finally just go with Impa. She ran to her dresser, and quickly pulled out her purple wool sweater. Then she slid on her leather boots. And finally, she wrapped her neck in a blue knit scarf. Zelda finally finished and slowly walked to the vanity in her room. She sat down on the stool that went with it. She looked in the mirror to check her hair. The blue scarf had been her mother's, but it was handed down to her after she had passed away. It matched her eyes perfectly. Suddenly, Impa opened the door. She wore her thick leather coat that was lined with fur.

"Are you ready, Princess?" she asked, peeking her head through the door.

"Yes," Zelda replied, "let's go!" She ran to Impa, and together they went out of the castle. It was cold in Castle town, but it still had not snowed. They left out the courtyard exit.

"Wait, Princess!" one of the guards yelled. Impa looked back at him.

"It's okay, she's with me." He was obviously intimidated by Impa, and said nothing else. Impa rolled her eyes.

"What a wimp," she said under her breath. Zelda giggled.

They continued to walk through the castle courtyard and out into the streets of castle town. There were many people out, shopping for presents and getting in on the holiday deals at the shops. As Zelda entered, all of them went quiet. They would whisper things like, "Wow, is that really her?" or "I can't believe Princess Zelda is actually here." It made her feel uncomfortable to be so noticed when she went out in public. Impa rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, so this is the first one," she told her, "what song are we singing?"

"_Sleigh Ride_?" Zelda suggested. Impa nodded in agreement. They walked over to the building to the right. It was a very small building, with no windows. It was also the closest to the Temple of Time.

"Okay, you knock," Impa said. Zelda closed her eyes. She was actually getting somewhat nervous, even though she was excited at the same time.

"Impa, you're going to sing too, right?"

"Yes, I am."

Zelda took a deep breath. She kept her eyes closed. She gently knocked on the door. She couldn't see who it was, but she heard the door squeak open. All she heard was an unsettling laugh. It was so creepy, that Zelda's eyes shot open and looked up. She wished that she had kept them closed. The man was dressed mostly purple. He had orangey-brown hair, and his eyes were closed. But the part that scared Zelda the most was his huge smile.

"Haha, Princess Zelda... how nice of you to stop by my shop..." he said. She gulped.

"Uh, um... Hello, today my caretaker Impa and I shall be singing for you." At that, his smiled seemed to get bigger.

"Oh, that reminds me of a mask I once sold..." he creepily told Zelda. She looked over at Impa. Impa was the most brave person Zelda had ever met. But in that moment, she looked like she was going to pee herself.

"Z-zelda," she awkwardly said "I just remembered that we need to go back to the castle." The man tried to take Zelda inside.

"It's alright, she can stay with me," he told Impa. Impa pulled Zelda away from him and left immediately. They walked to the next shop. The man seemed to watch them.

"Bye, bye now..." he said.

"Wow, we didn't even get to sing at that one," Zelda stated.

"I do not desire to sing for him," Impa replied.

They reached the next store, the Potion Shop. This time Impa knocked on the door. _Please, no more creepy men, _Zelda begged to the goddesses in her head. The door opened. A young man with long brown hair looked out of the cracked doorway.

"O-oh! Princess!" he said. Zelda looked at Impa, as if to say, 'Sing now'!

They started to sing the first few lines of _Sleigh Ride_. Zelda looked up at the young man. He looked in complete shock. Zelda's voice started to fade a little when she saw his reaction. Impa mostly sang the rest, with Zelda somewhat singing along. At the end of the song, the man still just looked in complete shock.

"Well, thank you... princess," he said as he slowly shut the door. Zelda walked away, slightly disappointed by the results so far.

"Come on, Zelda," Impa told her, "cheer up. We still have one more shop before we have to get back." Zelda smiled but she didn't really want to. Impa walked her over to the last shop.

"How about _Let it Snow_?" Impa suggested.

"Okay, that sounds like a good one." Zelda knocked on the final door. The door lightly opened. The man who answered was tall and muscular. He had giant hands and red eyes. One of them was smaller than the other. He also had a brown fuzzy beard and chest hair to match. He gasped.

"P-princess Zelda!" he exclaimed.

"Hi, today my caretaker Impa and I are going to be caroling for you," she said.

They sang their last carol for him, and they made sure to do good. Instead of the man being creepy or weirded out, he looked very happy. At the end of the song, he applauded them.

"Thank you so much for visiting me, Princess!" he told her as he bowed down.

"You're welcome," she replied.

Impa and Zelda left the town and went back to the castle. Even though Zelda wasn't happy with how the first two houses turned out, she was happy that she at least got to go out and surprise someone with her singing. But mostly, she was happy that she didn't have to sing for the creepy man.


	5. Day 5: Decorating the Tree

Day 5: Decorating the tree (SS) AN; This story implies Groose/Zelda and Pipit/Fledge. Groose was inspired by a certain someone who flamed the first chapter. Except Groose is still way nicer and cooler than them. This is my first time writing for SS Zelda and Groose. I hope you enjoy!

The holidays at the Knight Academy were fun times. The halls would be filled with decorations, it would smell like cinnamon, and everything would be joyful. Well, most everything. You see, Groose had... problems. He wasn't entirely homophobic, but he didn't like the idea of gay people being near him. He didn't know why, he just didn't like it.

"Crap! Ugh, I hate this stupid ornament," Groose mumbled as he tried to put an ornament on the tree branch.

Today at the academy, the students were decorating the evergreen tree in the main hall. Actually, it was more that the students pawned off all of the work on Groose because he's so tall. Even Link and Pipit left the work for him. The other students just hung out around the tree and talked while Groose did all of the work.

Every few seconds, Groose would look over to make sure that Pipit and Fledge weren't trying to convert him to gayness. Zelda got up off of the floor, and grabbed a handful of ornaments. All of the students looked at her in shock as she walked over to the tree and started to decorate. Even Groose looked at her. She began to hang them on the tree.

"I'm sorry that they leave all of the work for you," she told him. Groose blushed.

"Heh, it's alright," he replied, glancing over his shoulder at Fledge, then Pipit.

_Oh god, they're cuddling! _he thought as he quickly looked away. _Seriously? No one wants PDA'S... _

Zelda suspiciously looked at him.

"Groose, what's wrong?" she asked.

He stopped hanging ornaments. He didn't want to tell Zelda, because she would reprimand him in front of everyone and make him look bad.

"Nothing..." he said.

Zelda knew a lot of things, so she knew that Groose was lying. She could just tell. He scooted away from Pipit and Fledge every time he was near them, he would get nervous whenever one of them talked to him, and he kept on looking over at only them. Zelda stopped what she was doing, and pulled Groose away from his work. She dragged him into the kitchen.

"Listen, Groose. I know that for some reason you don't like Pipit and Fledge, but that doesn't mean that you have to watch them constantly."

_Oh no, I've been figured out,_ he thought.

"So, what's the problem?" she asked.

He got nervous and pale. Sweat started to drip from his face. Zelda knew what he meant by just his reaction. She held his hand.

"Groose, they're not on a mission to make you gay," she reassured him.

"I'm not homophobic!" he blurted out.

"Okay, sure," she said "but they're still Pipit and Fledge. Just because they're together doesn't mean that they hate all people who aren't gay and are on a mission to convert them all. They're no different than you and I being a couple"

"Fledge's always made me uncomfortable," Groose stated in an attempt to make him seem less homophobic. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Come on Groose, we'll go back up together," she said as she grabbed his hand. He didn't want to go up, but he did anyways. Groose never wanted to get on Zelda's bad side.

The students were all sitting around the tree, listening to Link's story of Mia getting stuck in the snow and having to pull her out.

"So when I pulled her out of the snow, I had to wrap her up in a blanket and carry her back to Headmaster Gaepora, and he payed me 20 rupees!"

Pipit had a jealous look, probably because it's his duty to patrol Skyloft, and Link happened to do one of his jobs for more money than he gets paid. Fledge cuddled up to him to make him more happy. Pipit looked at his cute boyfriend, and kissed his head. Groose got awkward and stiff. Zelda pulled him up the stairs even though she could barely manage to do it herself.

Groose could just imagine it now. At the yearly Knight Academy secret santa party, he would have to break up with Zelda, because Pipit and Flegde would finally turn him gay.

_Wait, who would I be attracted to?_ he thought nervously. _Link, Cawlin, Stritch, Headmaster Gaepora, Owlan, Horwell?!_

Finally, Zelda managed to drag him back upstairs. She pulled him over to the floor were all of the students were sitting.

"Hi, everyone!" Zelda said. Groose nervously waved to them all. He broke away from Zelda's hand.

"I-I...I have to decorate the tree." Zelda grabbed his hand forcefully and sat him down next to her and Link.

"No, no, Groose. You've worked way too hard!" she insisted.

Groose wasn't so nervous, because she gave him the seat farthest away from Pipit and Fledge. However, that was also the seat closest to Link. _Damn it, Zelda! _he swore to himself _I think I'd rather take the other seat._ Groose felt even more threatened by another straight guy. Link nicely smiled at him.

"Hey Groose," Link told him, "thanks for decorating most of the tree." Groose smiled awkwardly at him.

"Yeah. You're welcome." Zelda leaned over to Link.

"I don't think Groose likes you," she whispered in his ear. Link looked confused.

"Wait, I thought he didn't like Pipit and Fledge," Link commented.

"I can hear you!" Groose stated. Cawlin and Stritch looked at Groose. He looked back at them. They just stared.

"That's just creepy..." Groose said.

"Come over here with us," Stritch told him.

Groose shook his head and gestured towards Zelda. Cawlin rolled his eyes. It seemed to them that because of Zelda, Groose couldn't hang out with them anymore.

"Look, Groose," Cawlin told him "we know that you won't come over here because we're closer to Fled-"

"So, when is the secret santa going to start?" Groose yelled over Cawlin. Pipit shrugged.

"In a few days, probably."

"I already have my gift ready," Zelda said.

"Me too," Karane added.

"I haven't even started on mine," Fledge told everyone, "I'm worried that it's not going to be finished on time." Pipit hugged him.

"Don't worry," Pipit told him, "you'll be fine."

Groose looked away. _I'm not homophobic, I just don't like PDAs,_ he thought as he imagined Zelda saying, 'Groose, you're so homophobic! That's it, we're over!'

Suddenly, Groose heard someone come up the stairs. It was the lunch lady.

"Alright, everyone, you can take a break now. I've prepared some nice warm cider for you."

Everyone hopped up, saying things like 'Phew, I'm beat from all that decorating,' and 'It sure is good to take a nice break.'

"I did all the work!" Groose said quietly.

They all walked down stairs, except for Pipit and Groose. Pipit was looking right at him, and he walked over to the wall that Groose was resting on. He grabbed his shirt, and pinned him against the wall.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Groose asked.

"That's exactly what I'd like to ask you, Groose," he replied.

"W-what do you mean?" Pipit smirked.

"Oh, you _know_," he stated, tightening his grip on Groose's shirt. Groose gave him a half-confused, half-frightened look.

"What's your problem with Fledge?" Pipit demanded.

"What do you mea-"

"I said, what is your problem with Fledge?" Pipit reminded him ferociously.

"Nothing..." Groose squeaked.

"That's what I hoped you would say" Pipit told him, as he let Groose go.

"But I swear, if you ever say anything else about how he weirds you out, I will beat you up."

Groose went completely silent. He just got owned. Fledge walked up the stairs.

"Pipit," he said quietly "are you coming?"

Pipit gave Groose one last threatening look, and then he walked over to Fledge. He smiled and picked Fledge up like a bride. Fledge blushed.

"Of course, my dear." Fledge giggled cutely. Pipit kissed his forehead. Pipit looked over his shoulder at Groose.

"Happy Holidays," he told Groose as he walked down the stairs.


	6. Day 6: Making Candy

Day 6: Making Candy (Wind Waker) AN; Hey everyone! I hope you guys like this fic, because I love writing for the Wind Waker. I like it because I get to make Link and Aryll like my older sister and me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Ah, Granny's holiday candies. No one knew what made them so delicious, but they always came out perfect and delectable. No one also knew how to make them. Granny called it her "secret recipe", and it really was. However, this year, she had entrusted Link and Aryll to make them. She had some important business she had to take care of. Link was nervous as Granny had left them all alone in their tiny little house on the island. _What if I mess it up?_ he thought as he waved goodbye to Granny. _What if Aryll messes it up? _He slowly shut the door. Aryll gulped as Link turned around.

"L-link," she said nervously, "I'm scared."

"To be honest, I am too." Aryll looked at her older brother. Determined, she stomped her way into the small kitchen.

"Come on, Link. We have no time to waste!" She started to pull pots, pans, spoons, and many other kitchen tools out from the cabinet.

Her brother went to the open recipe book to look at what he needed. This was the moment he would finally learn what made them so good. They tasted like nothing you could ever imagine. Soft, creamy, a slight peppermint flavor, vanilla undertones, cinnamon. Link slowly opened the book, making the moment more suspenseful. And there it was, the recipe for Granny's special candy. He read the ingredients. _Wait, what? _he thought to himself. Aryll huffed and rolled her eyes. She placed her small hands on her hip.

"Big brother, what's taking so long?!" she yelled.

"Um...this recipe doesn't make any sense." Aryll walked over, carrying a wooden spoon.

"What do you mean it doesn't make any sense?" She grabbed the book and began to read it. Halfway through, she got a confused expression.

"Link," she asked, "what's an extract?"

"It's kinda like flavored water," he replied, walking over to the kitchen. Aryll followed along, still trying to make sense of the book. She read over it again, and again. But it seemed as though each time she read over it, it made less, and less sense. Link started to dig through the cabinets. He tried to look for the 4 ingredients, which were sugar, cinnamon, vanilla extract, and mint extract. He eventually found them all, and laid them out on the counter.

"You know, when you think of Granny's candies, they sound delicious. But when you look at the ingredients, they look disgusting," Link told Aryll.

"Well, I guess we should start cooking, huh?" Aryll asked.

Link nodded, and poured some sugar in the huge pot that they used for everything they made. Then, he put in three drops of the mint extract, 2 drops of vanilla, and finally, four dashes of cinnamon. He looked into the huge pot.

"Looks...dry," he said. He walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a jar of milk. Aryll ran over to Link.

"Wait, that's not in the recipe, Link! It might ruin it!"

"If I don't put it in, it's going to be hard, flavored sugar," he replied as he put a splash of milk in.

"Can I stir?" she asked. Link nodded. She pulled her wooden up, and put it in the pot.

"Link, I need a boost." He ran over to the dining area, and took a chair. He placed it on the floor, and Aryll climbed up on it. She began to stir the sweet milky mixture. It smelled delicious, but it looked disgusting.

"Aryll, I think we messed it up," Link told her.

"I know," she replied.

They both just stood there for minutes. Aryll stirring, and Link just watching. He broke into a nervous sweat, and his stomach started to hurt. _Oh, Granny, _he thought as he watched his sister stir the thick, milky mess, _I'm so sorry..._ Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Link, Aryll," the voice called out, "it's your Granny. Please let me in, dear. It's horribly cold outside."

Link ran to the door, and opened the door with his shaking hand. He nervously smiled.

"H-hi Granny..." She walked inside, and hung her coat on the coat hanger. She smelled the air.

"Mmm...It smells delicious in here!" she stated. She walked over to the huge pot, and looked in. Aryll and Link exchanged looks of fear.

"What have we here?" Granny asked herself. Link sighed, and Aryll hung her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry we messed it up Granny. The recipe just didn't make any sense, so we had to improvise..." Granny started to laugh. Aryll looked at her weirdly.

"Oh, you poor things! I didn't want you to worry, but I gave you the wrong recipe so that I could give you something to do while I was gone."

She continued to laugh. Link and Aryll looked at her in frustration. Ever since that day, when Granny tells Link and Aryll to do something, they make sure that she's actually going to let them do it correctly.


	7. Day 7: Snowed In (GanonZant)

Day 7: Snowed in (GanonZant, TP) AN; Hey guys! Yay, finally more than half way through! Okay, I know some of you probably don't like this pairing, but I thought that they needed more love. So please, enjoy!

Zant and Ganondorf sat in the throne room of the Palace of Twilight. Ganondorf was trying to work on his plans to take over Hyrule, and Zant was trying to snuggle with him.

"Stop working and pay attention to me, my lord!"

"No. I'm sorry Zant, but this is important." Zant pouted and scooched away. Ganondorf felt bad for the poor guy. He knew that he loved him so much, but sometimes he just didn't have the energy to give him the constant attention that he wanted. He sighed.

"Zant," he said, "how about you go outside and make sure that everything is normal." Zant's eyes glittered, and he blushed.

"R-really, master? Of course, my lord." He quickly ran away to go do his job. _Finally, peace and quiet,_ Ganondorf thought. He worked on his plans for about five minutes, when Zant came back.

"My lord! My lord!" he yelled.

"What?"

"We're snowed in!" Ganondorf looked up from his work.

"What was that?" Zant jumped up and down.

"We are snowed in! It's blocking the door!" Ganondorf got up and walked to the front door of the palace. Sure enough, when he opened the door, a pile of snow fell in. He started to panic. _Oh no, oh no, oh no! _he thought _Now I have to give Zant something else to do..._ Zant clung onto his arm.

"Master," he asked, "what are you getting me for my holiday present?" Ganondorf walked away, dragging Zant along.

"Zant, the entire point is that I'm not supposed to tell you. Also, the Gerudo don't celebrate any winter holiday."

"Well, that's no fun! As King, you should make them celebrate one!"

"That's not my job to decide." Zant looked at Ganondorf, who was pulling him back to the throne room. He tapped on his shoulder.

"Master, does it get cold in Gerudo Valley?"

"No, it's a desert. It's always hot and dry." Zant looked disappointed. _Master is too serious,_ he thought. They finally reached the throne room, and Ganondorf sat back down to do his work. Zant climbed up on his lap. Ganondorf blushed deep red.

"Zant, what are you doing?" he asked as he looked at Zant, curled up in his lap.

"Nothing..."

Ganondorf knew that Zant just wanted to get his attention. Zant looked at the papers that Ganondorf was working on.

"What are these for?" he asked, fidgeting with them.

"They are the plans for taking over Hyrule Kingdom, and I would appreciate it if you didn't touch them." Zant pouted.

"You are always working on those. Why don't you take a holiday break?" Ganondorf sighed.

"Didn't I already tell you that the Gerudo don't have any holidays?"

"Yes, master, but you should have one."

Zant was very annoying sometimes, and right now was one of those times. Every time Ganondorf tried to continue his work, Zant would interrupt him. After a while, Ganondorf had almost had enough.

"Zant, please, stop talking." Zant jumped up, and ran to the corner.

"My God hates me!" he yelled as he sat down on the ground.

_Oh no, _Ganondorf thought, _now he thinks that I hate him._ He followed Zant over.

"I don't hate you," he said, "you just need to quiet down. That's all." Zant still sat on the floor, silent. He was ignoring him.

"Come on, Zant. I know that you can hear me." He looked at Ganondorf, and then back to the floor.

"Is that any way to treat your God?" he asked. Suddenly Zant sat up, and quickly turned around.

"Sorry, my lord!" Zant lightly kissed Ganondorf's cheek. Ganondorf blushed a deep red.

"That was your holiday gift," Zant stated. Ganondorf smiled, and picked up his servant. He sat him down on his lap in the huge throne.

"Come on, let's finish this up, so then we can go do something else."

And thus, Ganondorf finished his work, he and Zant went to work on a different project: Creating the first Twili-Gerudo fusion holiday.


	8. Day 8: Eggnog

Day 8: Eggnog (OoT) AN; Yay, I finally get to write another Ocarina of Time fic! I would like to point out that this one, and chapter 4 are set in the part of the game where Link is a child, and the last one is set when he is an adult. Also, this one is the only one that has a different set of characters than the other OoT stories. I hope you guys enjoy!

It was a cool morning in Lon Lon Ranch, and there was a light layer of snow on the ground. Malon was particularly excited this morning. Her lazy father had entrusted her to make the eggnog for the Hyrule Castle feast. She had spent all morning preparing it, perfecting it. _If the Princess and King are going to drink it, it's gotta be pretty good! _she thought. Suddenly, a voice called out to her.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Malon turned around. She let out a big sigh.

"Dad told me that he wanted me to make it, Ingo." she told him.

He glared at her and watched her as she got back to making the eggnog. He walked over and sniffed it.

"Ugh, it smells horrible! You're doing it wrong!"

Malon gave him a mad look.

"I'm making it just how the recipe says!"

"Well, I'm sure you slipped up somewhere along the way."

Ingo walked out in a huff. Malon stuck her tongue out at him when he went around the corner. _Stupid Ingo,_ she thought as she stirred the large pot _I bet he doesn't even know how to make eggnog._ She got a little bit in the ladle and sipped it. It tasted nice and warm, but not quite sweet enough.

"Hmm, needs a bit more sugar" she said to herself as she poured a little more sugar in, and stirred it.

Ingo ran back into the room.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Making eggnog, you idiot!" she yelled back at him.

"You put way too much sugar in!"

Ingo took the spoon from Malon's hands, and tasted it. It tasted amazing, but he would never admit it. He gave her back the spoon.

"I guess it's not bad for your first try, but it's still not good enough." he stated.

Before he left, Malo yelled to him.

"I'd like to see you do it better!"

He immediately turned around.

"What was that?"

"I said, I'd like to see if you could do better." she repeated.

"Well, I will, because I _can_ make it better!"

Ingo left to go get his eggnog prepared in the other room. Malon hated the way that Ingo thought that he was superior to everybody. _I have to make mine better than Ingo's, I just have to! _The pure pressure of the thought of Ingo winning was enough to make her make her's as good as she could make it. She worked for hours, spicing it, tasting it, and sweetening it. And finally the time came to compete for the best eggnog. They got Talon to judge it, even though he wanted to keep sleeping. It was a anonymous taste test. Talon would taste the eggnog, and then judge each cup. The one he liked the best would win.

"Okay, give me the first glass..." Talon mumbled.

The first glass was Ingo's. He had put it in a nice cup to make it look fancy. Talon took a sip and sat there for a while as he thought. It made Malon nervous whenever he did that. The suspense built up. Talon finally spoke up.

"Hmm, pretty good. Maybe a little more spice, but it's not bad."

Ingo took the cup away and didn't speak. Malon laughed a little. Ingo looked at her and glared as he handed Talon the second cup. He drank it and though yet again, but this time, he took longer. _Oh no, is it bad?_ Malon thought. Finally he sighed and said,

"By far, much better than the first cup. The sweetness is perfect, the spice is perfect, and it's the perfect thickness."

Malon's face lit up with joy and she began to jump.

"Yes, yes," she screamed "I won!"

Ingo growled and stormed off, leaving the scene unnoticed. Talon congratulated his daughter.

"Good job, Malon! The Princess and the King shall be drinking your eggnog at the feast!"

Malon was so happy, nothing could bring her down. Ingo just watched her. _Beaten by a bratty child._


	9. Day 9: Secret Santa

Day 9: Secret Santa (SS) AN; The final Skyward Sword fic! This one, just like the last two, contains Pipit/Fledge. Also, it won't make any sense unless you have read chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoy!

The night before the day had finally come. The annual Knight Academy secret santa. It wasn't a planned event or anything. Most of the students would just hang on to their presents until they passed the person who the gift was for. Groose sat at his desk the night before, trying to think of what to give to the person he got. He had gotten Cawlin, which he was glad about. He could just give him something stupid and useless. _Yeah, that'll make him mad, _he thought. Groose drew a poorly done picture of Karane on a piece of paper and folded it up. He sat around wondering who his secret santa was. _I hope it's Zelda... _he thought to himself. A horrible thought came into his mind. _No, no, I can't get Link..._ He eventually laid down to sleep, awaiting the next day.

Groose woke up a few minutes late, as usual. He quickly got dressed and made sure that his pompadour looked nice and tall. He ran out of the door and walked down the hall. He jumped a little when he saw Pipit and Link talking. _Oh no, not both of them together._

"Oh, hey, Groose," Link said as Groose awkwardly passed him by.

Pipit and Link stared at him. Groose acted like he didn't even see them, and just went right on into the classroom.

"That is so weird," Link stated, "I can't believe that Groose would pass up the chance to make fun of me."

"I know why he ignored us," Pipit told him. Link raised his eyebrows.

"He's mad at me because I threatened to beat him if he ever said anything bad about Fledge again."

"Oh, that makes sense," Link replied as he walked with Pipit into the classroom.

Groose sat down next to Cawlin and Stritch. He slid the piece of paper over to Cawlin.

"What's this?"

"Your secret santa present." Cawlin didn't smile. He never smiled, though, so it never made anyone think anything differently about him. He unfolded it, and looked at it. He quickly closed it back up.

"That was disgusting, Groose. Disgusting."

Groose laughed at him. Cawlin always took everything way too seriously. Stritch nudged Groose.

"Hey, Link's here," he told him.

Groose looked to the door, panicking inside. Pipit and Link walked in and went right by the table Groose was sitting at. He had a sigh of relief. However, they sat down at the table next to him, with Fledge. Groose immediately looked away, so that Pipit wouldn't think that he was watching them. Strich sighed and leaned over to Cawlin.

"Homophobic as usual." Groose flipped his head around and lightly slapped Stritch.

"Don't say it so loudly," he told him, "Pipit could hear you and beat me up!"

Stritch grabbed his cheek and stroked it.

"Okay, okay, no need to be so rough," he replied. Cawlin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You're getting way too worked up, Groose. It's not like he's just going to suddenly start beating you up in the middle of class."

Groose glared at him and then looked over at Pipit. Fledge smiled at him and gave him the signal to come over. Groose hesitated, but he eventually went over. Fledge got up. Groose followed him outside. Fledge handed Groose a large box with a huge bow on it.

"For me?" Groose asked. Fledge nodded and blushed. Groose took the package and began to open it.

"I hope you like them, it took me awhile to make them."

Groose smiled when he opened his gift. It was a pair of earmuffs, with little birds embroidered on them.

"I figured you couldn't wear a hat with your pompadour and all, so I thought that you might need something to keep your ears warm," Fledge told him.

Groose just kept on looking at them and said nothing.

"Wow, it's a Christmas miracle," Pipit said as he came out of the school room, "Groose is talking to Fledge."

Fledge blushed and looked away, and his boyfriend put his hand around his waist.

"I was his secret santa," Fledge explained, embarrassed by Pipit. Groose looked up and awkwardly laughed.

"Uh, Happy Holidays," he told them in an attempt to be nice.

Maybe it was a Christmas Miracle, but from that day forward, Groose seemed to be a little less homophobic than before. Probably because he got free stuff, but who knows? Maybe Groose really had changed.


	10. Day 10: Hot Chocolate

Day 10: Hot Chocolate (WW) AN; Aw, the last Wind Waker story. I love writing for this game, even though I just started playing. Sorry I had to make it so short. I started writing it the morning I had to post it. I hope you guys enjoy!

It was a cold night in Outset Island, but the house of Granny, Link, and Aryll was nice and warm. Tonight, Link and Aryll were going to relax with a nice cup of hot chocolate. Granny was out of the house, helping decorate for the holiday party for tomorrow. The kids were invited to go help, but they wanted to stay home. Aryll took a sip of her hot chocolate, which had finally cooled off enough for her to drink it.

"Mmm," she said, "delicious!" Link drank some of his too.

"Yeah, it's really good." Aryll drank up most of hers quickly. It was at a perfect temperature.

"Hey, Aryll," Link asked, "what do you think you're going to get tomorrow? You know, like presents-wise."

"I don't know. I hope I get special winter treats," she replied, taking another sip. Link laughed.

"You always want sweets, Aryll."

"Oh, you do too!" she told him.

"Who doesn't?" Aryll nodded, drinking the last sip of her cocoa. She moaned.

"I just want it to be tomorrow already!"

"We only have a few more hours until we have to go to bed, Aryll," Link said.

"I know, I'm just so excited, and I don't wanna wait that long." Link smiled.

"Hey, Aryll," he told her, "I can give you an early gift." Aryll's eyes got big when he said it.

"R-really? An early gift?" Link nodded and went upstairs. He came back down a few seconds later, holding a small package decorated with green paper and a blue bow.

"Here you go," Link said as he handed it to her, "remember, don't tell Granny." She nodded and then began to tear open the paper. She looked at it, and then at him.

"Link, that's no fair!" she whined. He had wrapped up a pair of her socks.

"Hey, you have to wait until tomorrow to get the real gift, okay?" She sighed, crossing her arms.

"Fine..."

"Oh, come on, you knew I wasn't going to give you your present early," Link stated. She looked at him. The look that meant that she was mad at him. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Here, I'll get you another cup of hot chocolate." Aryll giggled.

"Now that's more like it."

And so, the children drank their hot chocolate and waited for Granny to get home. They eventually fell asleep before she came home. As they slept, they were patiently awaiting the next day. What presents they would get, what kind of candies would they have... they couldn't stop thinking. But they finally fell fast asleep and didn't even think about anything for the rest of the night.


	11. Day 11: Dressing Up As Santa

Day 11: Dressing Up As Santa (TP) AN; Merry Christmas (Eve), everyone! I figured that I would release the most Christmas-y fic on Christmas Eve. Okay, only one more day to go. I hope you guys enjoy, and have a wonderful Christmas Eve!

Link had gathered all of the children up at his house. They had to wait for Link to get dressed, but after that, they could finally leave. They were going to see Santa at Ordon Ranch.

"Come on, Link! Hurry up!" Talo yelled.

"Okay, just one second," Link replied. Malo rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You know that Santa isn't real, right Talo?"

"He is too, you idiot!"

Link finished getting all of his warm clothes on and quickly climbed down the multiple ladders, and eventually made it to the first floor.

"Okay, okay," he said, "I'm finally ready." Talo ran out of the door, leaving the others behind. They followed him.

"Poor Talo, he still believes in Santa..." Malo stated.

Link was annoyed with Malo. He didn't believe in any sort of magical creatures, even ones that were real. But the most annoying part was that he tried to get the other kids to stop believing in them too.

"Do you believe in Santa, Link?" Colin asked.

"Yes, I do believe."

"See, Malo? Link believes in Santa!" Beth told him. Malo walked out of the door and left it open for the others.

"Let him, Beth. He just doesn't know the truth."

No one questioned him because it was like talking to a brick wall. You would never get anything out of it. So, they all continued onwards until they reached Ordon Ranch. All of the kids looked around, but they couldn't see Santa anywhere.

"Hey, where is he?" Talo whined.

"Yeah, wasn't he supposed to be here?" Colin added.

"Maybe he couldn't make it, because he isn't real..." Malo muttered.

_He didn't forget that it was today, did he?_ Link thought. _Come on, come on, where are you?_

Rght then, they heard someone say "Ho, Ho, Ho!" Talo, Beth, and Colin looked around in excitement. Talo looked towards the barn and gasped.

"Guys, look it's him!" They all looked around.

"Santa!" they all yelled, except for Malo.

Link smiled when he saw him. _Good,_ he thought to himself,_ he didn't forget._ Mayor Bo had agreed to dress up as Santa for an hour or so just to make the kids happy.

Talo ran over to him yelling "Santa, Santa!" Beth and Colin followed him. Malo walked over, just to humor them. "Santa" sat down on the ground.

"Okay now kids," he said, "you all line up, and then you can sit on my lap, and tell me what you want in your stockings." They all listened and made a good line. Link got in too. Beth was first in line, Malo was second, Colin was third, Talo was fourth, and then Link was last. Beth ran up and sat down on his lap.

"H-hi... Santa... I want a new dress in my stocking. You know, like the kind the girls in Castle Town wear."

"Okay, that I can do. Happy Holidays, Beth!" he told her. She jumped up from his lap, as happy as she could be. Malo walked up, not smiling, and sat down.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! What do you want?"

"To get off of your lap," Malo said to him as he got up.

"Uh, next person, please!" Mayor Bo told them. Colin walked up and sat down lightly.

"I want a wooden sword in my stocking, Santa."

"I can do that, young man." Colin got up.

"Thanks, Santa!" he said. Talo ran up and sat down quickly.

"Hey, Santa! Okay, so I want a slingshot for Christmas, and not one of those cheap ones that are made out of sticks, I want one that's hand carved!"

"Oh, okay...I can probably do that." Talo jumped up and ran away excitedly. Link sat down on 'Santa's lap.

"Hi, Santa! My name is Link, and all I want is a carrot for my horse, Epona. Can you do that, Santa?" Mayor Bo looked at him weirdly.

"Link, I thought this was supposed to be for the kids," he whispered.

"Yeah, well Malo was trying to get them to believe that Santa isn't real, so I told them that he is real. I have to do this for them, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered and then began to talk at normal tone, "yes, I can get your horse a carrot." Link got up, and waved to him.

"Thank you for coming, Santa," Link told him.

"Ah, you're welcome! I'll be back tonight!" All of the kids went back home with Link and Mayor Bo left as soon as they were out of sight. When he got inside his house, Ilia came up to him.

"Santa, you came early!" she said. He sighed.

"Please, Ilia. This suit is going to kill me... it is so hot!" She laughed.

"Okay, Santa. I'll get you some cold water."


	12. Day 12: Catching The Cucoo

Day 12: Catching the Cucoo (OoT) AN; MERRY CHRISTMAS! Okay, so one thing I would like to say is that this fic is very cracky. Impa is alive, Sheik is his own person, and Link and Zelda are adults. So yeah, please don't comment anything about how weird this fic is, because I made it like that on purpose. Also, I would like to give special thanks to my sister, who edits all of my fics. I would also like to give special thanks to all of my readers, thank you for actually reading my stuff! Okay, please enjoy the final day of Christmas!

It was Christmas day, and Impa was leading Sheik, Link, and Zelda to Kakariko Village. She wouldn't tell them why. It really made them wonder if she wasn't telling them because she knew they wouldn't want to do whatever they were going to do. They went into the village entrance.

"Okay, so you're all probably wondering why I brought you here..." Impa said. They all nodded.

"Well, every year on this day for a very long time, Hyrule Castle has had their feast. And this year, we were all given the biggest job of all. We have to catch one of these." She pointed to a cucoo.

"C-catch...a...cucoo?" Sheik asked nervously.

"Yeah, I mean, you can't be serious," Link added.

"Oh, yes I am serious."

"Calm down you guys," Zelda said, "I know cucoos can be dangerous, but if you are calm, you will be fine." Sheik and Link looked towards her.

"You have no clue about how dangerous they are, do you?" Sheik stated.

"She knows what she's talking about, Sheik. You're wasting our valuable time talking. Come on, we've got a cucoo to catch," Impa told them. She and Zelda walked ahead, but Sheik and Link stayed a bit behind.

"Um, Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you...scared?" Sheik asked. Link didn't answer for a while.

"Yes."

"So am I," he replied.

"What is your plan? You know, like to catch it?" Link asked.

"I'm going to pretend that I couldn't do it, so that Impa can do it." Link looked at him. Sheik kept walking.

"Good plan." They joined Impa and Zelda, who had found the perfect plump cucoo.

"Okay, Sheik," Impa said, "how about you go first?" He nodded and began to walk up to the cucoo. First he quietly snuck up behind it, and then he tried to attack. The cucoo squawked, and Sheik screamed as loud as he could.

"It's mad! It's mad!" he yelled as he ran away from it.

"Sheik, it's not mad, but if you keep yelling at it it will be!" Impa told him.

"Okay, Link, go get 'em!" Zelda said. Link laughed nervously as he began to walk to it. _Please don't kill me,_ he thought.

"Good cucoo..." he told it. Link stalked it and then suddenly grabbed it. The cucoo jumped out of his arms and started to flap it's small wings to fly. Link threw it on the ground and ran back to Impa, Sheik, and Zelda.

"It's no use," he told them, "that cucoo is too fast." Zelda sighed.

"Looks like it's my turn now." She walked up to the cucoo and held out her hand.

"What is she doing?" Sheik asked.

"Catching the cucoo the right way," Impa replied. Zelda dropped some crumbs of bread on the ground and had more in her hand. The cucoo ate off of the ground and began to come towards Zelda to eat the rest out of her hand. She petted the cucoo. Ever so lightly, she picked it up, and gave it the rest of the crumbs.

"How was she so...calm?" Link said in amazement.

"I guess it's just my womanly ways," she told him.

They all went back to the castle, Sheik and Link still traumatized by the cucoo experience. But once they started to cook it, and then eat it, they were both happy. It was a merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
